


the same eyes

by River_Keeps_The_Stories



Series: Snowflakes [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Fluff, Ice Powers, Kindred Spirits, Sisters, Trust, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Keeps_The_Stories/pseuds/River_Keeps_The_Stories
Summary: Anna reflects on Elsa and Jack Frost's first meeting. Cute, sweet family and romance fluff. Last night, I encountered the Jack/Elsa pairing for the first time in a beautiful fan music video, listed as my inspiration here, and I was blown away. This little story in Anna's perspective is my first try at expressing what I feel. Written in all lowercase as a stylistic choice, to emphasize softness and the brand new, hushed feel of Anna's moment as she watches her sister and this new, kind boy start to fall in love. First in my open-ended Jelsa series 'Snowflakes.'
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: Snowflakes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795432
Kudos: 13





	the same eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jelsa - Show Yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/635557) by Ultron Emperor. 



_Please read my profile before reading any of my stories. Thank you.  
_ _-River_

it isn't because they both have ice powers.  
it's because of what having ice powers _means_ to them.

he looks at me with the same look in his eyes as elsa.  
wild, lonely... beautiful.

like the ice mountain.

' _a kingdom of isolation,_ ' elsa told me once, about the night she first left.  
jack knows that kingdom too.

i never met him before last night.  
but the way he looked at her when she told him about our lives.  
the sound of his voice when he told her about his.

just met...  
after hans, i tend to panic at those words.  
but after hans, i know what to watch for.  
the warning signs.  
and jack isn't that.

i can see...  
innocence in his eyes.  
innocence and power. the desire never to use that power to harm.  
a little fright, a little loneliness, at the thought that maybe, accidentally, he might.

the sweetness when, just for a moment, he lets down his guard. when he forgets to fear he might hurt someone just by being himself.

the same as in elsa's eyes.

it's so sweet to watch them. the light in both their eyes as they see, finally someone who understands, they're not alone.

alone...  
i love my sister. we're devoted to each other, and we will always be very close.  
still, there is a big part of elsa i can never touch. just as there is a part of me that no one ever understood, until i met kristoff.  
the silliness, the light. beneath it all, the deep core of passion, to do what i believe in.  
elsa has that same passion. but where mine is summer sun, hers is the resolve and beauty of the composed winter.  
until she flares in ice storms.

jack understands.

it isn't because they both have ice powers.  
he could have powers of molten fire, and feel the same way about them, and they would still understand each other.

they are both cautious people. it will take them time.  
that's okay with me. i'm happy to watch it happen.  
this time will be beautiful for them.

jack and elsa don't know yet, but i do.

the look in their eyes is the same.

_-anna_


End file.
